The present invention discloses novel improvements to a word processor described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,031 which is assigned to the same assignee as this application. Prior art devices of comparable function comprise automatic typewriters which allow editing of input data subsequent to playback. More specifically, the typist types in the data for printing and backspaces and types over to correct mistakes. Then, a button is depressed and the entire page is automatically printed or typed in corrected form.
Such an automatic typewriter, while allowing efficient correction of mistakes, suffers from several disadvantages. The page, while being initially typed, becomes cluttered and hard to read if there are a number of typeovers. This increases the possibility for error. It is not difficult to overlook a typographical error on a cluttered page and such an error requires correction and a second playback to produce an errorless copy. Another disadvantage of the typical automatic typewriter is slow operating speed. The typewriter may not be used to compose another page until the playback or printing of the first page is completed. leftwardly from the right margin and automatically terminate data entry and initiate printing of the line when a hyphen or space is detected in the hot zone. This facilitages automatic right justification. However, it is sometimes awkward to hyphenate or terminate a word in the hot zone, but quite advantageous to enter the entire word so that it extends several spaces past the right margin. Prior art word processors do not allow right justification under these conditions.